Harry Potter and the Seven Peaceful Years
by Ian Fleming
Summary: AU, Harry is born 3 years earlier leaving Neville to be the BWL. Harry then leads a normal life leading up to a meeting with a talented French witch and beyond. H/F
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Seven Peaceful Years

**Chapter One**

**Oct 31****st****, 1981**

Lily was pacing anxiously around the living room waiting anxiously for word from James, who had left an hour ago to the Longbottom's house after reports of Voldemort being there surfaced from Dumbledore. She was about to go find out herself when the floo roared and James came out looking dirty. The look on his face made her concerned.

"What happened? Was Voldemort there?" she asked as James gave a look that was a weird mix of sadness and excitement. "Voldemort is gone, killed by own Avada Kedavra  
that he shot at Alice and Frank's kid." James said as Lily picked up on his sad tone when he said their names. "Well that's fantastic news then! The dark lord is gone. Where are they all right now?" Lily asked him as James sat down on their couch and asked lily to sit with him. "Lily, Frank and Alice are dead. Voldemort killed them before his curse turned on him when he tried to kill their son. He is being brought to his grandmother now." James was telling her as she started in cry in his shoulder.

He knew how hard this was hitting her as he remembered how close them two were together during Hogwarts. They didn't spend as much time together since Lily had Harry right out of Hogwarts, but they still stayed in touch. He noticed his son looking around the wall at them as he stood up and walked over to Harry to put him to bed

"What are you doing up little buddy?' James asked Harry as he scooped up the little munchkin and started bringing him back into his bedroom. "Mommy was crying" He told James as he put him back in his bed. "Don't worry about mommy buddy, she is crying tears of joy." He told Harry as the little toddler yawned and started to close his eyes. "Get some sleep buddy" he told Harry as he covered him up and went back to the living room. It was time to go spread the word to others. It was a time for celebration as the dark lord was gone.

**-Line Break—**

**4 years later**

"Happy Birthday Harry!" The gathered group said to the 7-year-old as he blew out his candles. Surrounding him were His parents, as well as Sirius had dropped by as well to give their gifts and, in the case of Sirius, steal some cake for his troubles in between his shifts at the bar. "Here is my gift little tyke" He chuckled as he gave harry the package. Harry opened it and found a mini broomstick. "Thanks Uncle Sirius!" Harry screamed as he hugged him tightly. "No problem kiddo now let's see what your dad has for yo..." Sirius was saying as he stopped when he noticed the playful glare from James. "What did I do?" he said as James gave Harry his present. Harry opened it and found the same exact broomstick." I told you what I was getting him you dunce." James said to Sirius as he started to deny ever knowing what James was going to get him. They kept bickering till Harry came and hugged his dad. "It's ok dad I still love it. Thank you." He said as he let go of his dad and saw his mom hand him another box as she glared at the two man-children bickering. "Honestly you two act younger than Harry sometimes. Here you Harry. Happy birthday! She gave him the package.

Harry opened the package which turned out to be a book called "Charms for kids, a beginners edition" and was wowed. "Does this mean I can learn stuff now?" Harry pleaded as the adults laughed at his puppy dog eyes.

Sirius chuckled as he nudged James. "Clearly takes after lily doesn't, he? I don't think you knew what homework was until 5th year." Sirius had to duck as James playfully swung at him laughing "He may have taken after her brain, but he will take after my legendary quidditch skills isn't that right harry?" James smiled even more as Harry nodded happily.

"I'm going to be the best player ever! Even better than you dad." He said as everyone laughed at the young boy's determination. "How about we take you flying after you get done with your chores. James said laughing at Harry begging his mom to let him clean up his room so he can fly.

"Well its about time to for me to head back to the bar to head back to the bar and make sure it doesn't fall apart." Sirius said as James and Lily laughed. You mean drink all the profits away." Lily said as Sirius tried and failed to look innocent. "Take care Sirius, don't get in too much trouble." He waved as Sirius walked outside and apparated away.

Lily waved her wand as dishes started to fly around and she turned to face her husband. "You better go check on him if he is ready to fly. I don't want you two out past dark." She said as James laughed as he went to go find where harry was and teach him how to fly.

-Line Break—

**1992, 4 years later**

"Come on come on come on its time to go!' Harry yelled as he ran ahead of his parents up to where the sign said, "Platform 9/10." Both Lily and James laughed as they saw Harry sitting there looking impatient for his first time through the platform. "Calm down Harry you don't even know how to get through yet." Lily chided him as he hung his head down.

"Sorry mom I am just ready to go. Uncle Sirius already told me what I have to do." Harry told them as James chimed in "I am sure whatever your uncle said was wrong."

"All I have to do is knock 5 times and the barrier will move. That's what he said" Harry said, adamant that what his godfather told him was correct

"Ok then, go ahead and do it." James said with a smirk as he watched Harry knock on the wall and get confused as to why it didn't work.

"Don't tease him like that." Lily scoffed James upside the head as she looked at Harry. "You have to run through it with your cart as fast as you can." She watched Harry get ready and disappear into the other side. "Come on James lets go." She told Him as they walked through the Platform and saw Harry in awe staring at the red train in the station

"Wow. This is what brings me to Hogwarts? Harry asked his parents as he couldn't get over how big it was or the sheer amount of people on the platform giving hugs and saying goodbye.

"No, you found the wrong train, its on the next platform." James said before ducking another scoff coming from Lily.

"Don't listen to him Harry this is the right train. Do you have everything you need? Robes, Wand, class materials?" She asked him as he grabbed his wand, a 10 ¾ inch Holly wand with a Unicorn tail feather in it.

"Of course, mom I already double checked, and you asked me this already. I will be fine, I really will." He reassured her before giving her and his dad a hug. "I love you guys."

"We know." They both said as they let go. "Be sure to make lots of friends as well and write us as soon as you can about what house you get in." With that he waved again as he got on the train and started looking around.

Harry started wandering through the hall looking for a compartment to sit in. While he knew some people none of them had started Hogwarts yet. Spotting a carriage with a lone girl inside it he decided to go in.

"Hi, my name is Harry. Do you mind if I sit in here with you? He asked her as she smiled and pointed at the seat.

"Sure thing. My name is Juliette. Nice to meet you." She told him as he sat down by the window seat. "Where are you from? I'm from Wrexham." She asked him as he got comfortable

"Godric's Hollow. In Cornwall." Harry told her as she nodded.

That's cool. Have you ever met any other wizards? I found out all about being a wizard over the last two months. No one in my family is a wizard and I am super excited. What about you? Can your family do magic?" She stopped to take a breath as Harry responded "Both my parents can do magic. My mom says she was like you, but my grandparents can do magic as well. I have read a tiny bit but not a lot. My parents wouldn't let me learn much while I wasn't in school." She nodded again and was going to say something before the door opened and another guy stuck his head in.

"Is this occupied? The guy asked Harry and Juliette. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, come on in and say hi" Juliette said as the guy smiled and sat down. "My names Josh. How about you guys?" He said as they answered.

"Juliette." "Harry" they said. "Where are you from? I'm from Wrexham and Harry here is from Grodic... Gadric... Cornwall, he is from cornwall." She tried to say as Harry laughed at her attempts to say Godric's Hollow.

"Me? Well I am from Manchester myself. I live with my dad after mom found out we were wizards. Said she didn't want to deal with any foolishness." Josh mumbled the end as he looked ashamed of the fact, he only had one parent.

"Well welcome to the club Josh. Did your dad teach you anything like Harry's parents did?" Juliette asked, curious about how magical parents worked.

"Not really, I know the very basics of it, but I didn't get a wand so I it was boring book reading. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and do actual magic! Josh got excited and pulled out his wand.

"11 and ½ inches Ash with a dragon heartstring. What are yours?"

Juliette pulled her wand out, "Mine is 9 5/8th inches Oak with a phoenix feather in it. The wandmaker said their feathers are rare." Juliette was beaming as she said that.

Oh, mine is 10 3/4th inches Holly with a unicorn hair inside it. Harry said finishing off the list.

"Unicorn hair? Aren't unicorns supposed to be girly you know." Josh said as Harry frowned at him.

"Unicorn hairs are very loyal and supposed to help channel your inner energy. So, take that." Harry stuck his tongue out at Josh as Juliette laughed at both of them

"So, what do you guys like to do?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well my mom is from America, so she had all types of music from over there. I listen to it all the time." Juliette answered as both Harry and Josh nodded."

"I like quidditch. My dad follows it religiously. He wants me to play it, but I really don't have any interest in it. I would much rather report on it. I want to become a reporter when I get older. Josh said as he the others thought about what they want to do.

Just then a trolley full of candy and other stuff rolled up. "Do you children want anything from the trolley?" The kind lady asked them as Harry and Josh looked for coins in their pockets.

"Can I have a box of Every flavor beans? Harry asked as Josh asked for some chocolate frogs.

"Ew you eat chocolate frogs?" Juliette looked disgusted but josh corrected her. "These aren't real frogs. Thy just look like that. Plus, you get these awesome trading cards on the back of them. See I just got Morgana. Awesome!" Josh stuffed the card inside his pockets before Harry offered them each a bean.

Be careful Juliette. When they say every flavor they mean every flavor." Josh said as he popped a bean in his mouth and immediately spit it out. "Gross! Toenails!" He started retching on the floor as Juliette started looking scared as she put a bean in her mouth.

"I got lucky. I got grapefruit. " She started to laugh at the scowl thrown her way by Josh who was still rubbing his hand over his tongue to get the taste out of his mouth.

Just then a train whistle rang out as a person walked by and told them that they had to put their robes on.

"Are we almost there? Can you see it Harry or Juliette?" Josh asked as all three of them tried to look out the window to find it. Unfortunately, none of them could see it.

"Well, want to hear a joke?" Juliette asked as them as the both said ok.

"Knock Knock..."

**\- Line Break—**

After what felt like 2 hours of Juliette's bad jokes Harry was ready to run. Thankfully the train slowed to a stop right after the 17th version of a knock-knock joke.

I think we are here" Harry told them both as Josh gave him a look of relief as Juliette just laughed as they all got up.

Walking down the carriage hallways and out to the station they noticed a mountain of man calling for first years.

"First years over here! Gather around me first years!" The man-mountain's voice boomed as he introduced himself as Hagrid the groundskeeper. If you follow me, I will bring you to the boats that will bring you to the castle."

With him leading all three of them following. Harry was glad he wore a long-sleeve shirt. Thankfully his mom had told him how cold it was where Hogwarts was.

By the time they got to the boats They were all freezing cold. The wind off the lake was chilling to the bone and caused more then one person to ball up under their robes.

"Alright First years in the boats! 3 to a boat!" Hagrid said as the trio looked at each other.

"Want to share a boat?" Harry asked them as they both nodded and stepped in the boat. It didn't look like it would hold them, but it stayed afloat. After Hagrid saw all the students in the boats, he pointed at them and they started to glide over the water.

"Must be magic moving them" Josh said in awe of no water even moving around the back of the boats.

"I thought it must be the sea creatures that live in the lake giving us a helpful hand." Juliette sarcastically replied to him as Josh turned red at being teased.

Josh was about to retort when they caught a look of the castle in the distance. It cut an imposing figure in the background. Looking like an old lord castle from the middle ages.

"That is Hogwarts? Its even more pretty then how my parents described it." Harry said as the other two just nodded. Rendered speechless by the beauty of the castle on the hill.

After a minute or two of looking at the castle they reached the docks and disembarked as Hagrid led them to the steps of the castle. At the top was a stern looking older lady who gave them all a look that said, "Mess with me if you dare."

Once they all reached the top of the stairs, she turned around again and started to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The finest institution of magical learning in Europe. Inside these walls you will find education and friendship. You will also find rules. Breaking these rules will result in punishment and discipline. Anyone who finds themselves in my house and breaks the rules shall earn my disfavor."

After her speech the doors opened, and a massive banquet hall was revealed with tons of students already sitting. The teacher, who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, led them to a space in front of the main table where there was a hat sitting on a chair.

"What do you think we have to do?" Asked Josh. Harry was going to answer when the Hat began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So, try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So, put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

After the hat finished everyone started to clap as Professor McGonagall started to call names. Harry tuned out most of them until "Guagenti, Joshua," was called up. After 2-3 minutes the hat called out Gryffindor!" and he walked away waving to Harry and Juliette. "Locascio, Juliette," was called up after about a minute or two and she walked up to the hat. The Sorting Hat called out "Gryffindor!" almost immediately after being put on her head and she walked away to their table giving Harry a thumbs up.

With only about a few people left Harry was finally called up. After sitting down and having the hat on his head he heard a voice.

"Hmm Lily and James Potter's child. I remember your parents. Your father was a Gryffindor true and true. Your mother on the other hand would have been an amazing Ravenclaw, though Gryffindor was the right place for her. You would fit well in both but Hufflepuff would work as well. Where do you want to go through? The hat asked Harry.

"I have a choice?"

"every child has a choice young man."

"I want to be with my friends." Harry asked the hat.

"Very well. Better be Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out as the Gryffindor table cheered with Josh and Juliette cheering the loudest.

"How about that? The three of us all in the same house. What are the odds?" Josh said as the final person was sorted, and an older man stood up to the podium and started to speak

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

After that he clapped his hands and a banquet of food appeared. Hungry from barely eating all day everyone began to dig in. Barely stopping to speak till the end of the day

After they all finished a person called a prefect escorted them to their common rooms after introducing themselves as Charlie Weasley When they got to the main corridor they were amazed at the moving stairs.

How is anyone going to figure out how to get around this ridiculous place?" Juliette asked as Charlie told her that you get used to it.

After another couple minutes of walking they finally reached the common room. After being shown how to get passed the portrait of the fat lady singing, they were shown where their rooms were with their stuff. All three of them agreed to meet back in the common room before they went to bed.

"So is this cool or is this cool!" Josh said as both Harry and Juliette agreed.

"I wonder what classes are like." Harry said as they all sat down and talked about what each person was most excited to do.

After a long time of talking all of them agreed to go to bed for the night as they wanted to be ready for the first day of school for 7 seven years ahead of them.

**_Authors Note_**

**Thank you to everyone who has helped me create this story. This is born out of a desire to try and make a non-cliché Harry/Fleur story. Next chapter will be a bit more backstory of his first 6 years before we hit year 7 for Harry and the tri-wizard cup for him and a French witch. If you have any ideas or complaints don't be afraid to leave a review or a PM for me to read!**

**Ian Fleming**


	2. Tri-Wizard Tournament

**AN: Yeesh it has been a long time has not it? Over 8 months now. I am back now though and here with my biggest chapter I have ever written. Chapters should come out about every other week. Also thank you for your reviews and private messages they do mean a ton to me. The OC's will not be the only people Harry is friends with. I will introduce other non-OC characters in the coming chapters as we skip to Harry's seventh year. Will all that said enjoy!**

August 1996,

Godric's Hollow

Harry was lying in his bed, oblivious to the world around him, when the door to his room quietly swung open. A bucket of water was levitating over to where he was sleeping, while Sirius and James were trying not to laugh. With a flick of Sirius' wand, the bucket vanished and the water drenched Harry from head to toe.

"What happened? Why am I so wet? I swear ill hex whoever did this," Harry screamed as he got up and started to look for the culprits.

He heard footsteps pounding down the hallway so he took chase after them. He was close to getting them before he heard his mother call for them to stop running like wild banshees and come to the kitchen.

"Coming mum," He said as he glared at his father. Still soaking wet, he waved his wand and cast a drying spell on his clothes.

As Harry walked into the kitchen he saw his mother standing at the table as pot and pans full of food flew around the kitchen and setting the table. He walked over to give his mom a hug and sat down at the table.

"Are you excited for your last year at Hogwarts?" She asked Harry as he just shrugged.

"It's just another year. Nothing really important except NEWTs."

"I don't know about just another year. I have heard something exciting is coming," she said as they heard shuffling and saw Sirius and James walking into the kitchen. They both tried to sit down but stumbled and fell as both chairs flew backward away from them.

"Oops, I'm sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

"You little knobhead. We didn't hit you with water," Sirius said as he got back in the chair.

"Oh, so the water that just happened to hit appeared out of nowhere?"

"Exactly!"

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Cause you are an untrusting soul," His father said as he continued to glare at him.

"Moving on, let's eat before our Portkey time," Lily said, looking at the three men arguing like children.

The three men nodded as they started to eat.

"So Harry, any idea on what you want to do after Hogwarts? Always a spot open for you at The Stag and the Dog," Sirius asked him as Harry shrugged.

"I really don't know yet. I thought about Quidditch possibly. My friend Wood said I got a good shot of making a scout team at the very least out of Hogwarts."

"Surely that's not the only thing you want to do," Lily said with a slight frown.

"Of course not. I have also thought of working in the Ministry or opening my own store of my own. I just want to give every option a chance."

"That's my boy! Following in my footsteps," James said, giving Harry a pat on his back.

"I could have gone pro if not for the war and all. Good to see you trying for it. Of course, I won't forgive you if you played for the Chudley Cannons but besides that I'm proud."

"And I'm sure you will give us the family discount when it comes to sponsoring you." Sirius joked as Harry just looked at him.

"If by the family discount you mean free then no."

"This is why we dumped water on you. You're a stick in the mud."

"And you are an overgrown man-child."

"That's not true! I have settled down. I will have you know I have been going steady for 6 months now."

"Did someone hit you with a maturity spell?"

"Oh go get bent," Sirius said James laughed as they finished breakfast and started cleaning.

Once they got cleaned and packed up all four of them met up and started walking to the designated Portkey point to get to the campground for the world cup. When they arrived, the four found Oliver Wood and his parents already waiting around for anyone who might show up.

"Harry! How has your summer been?" Oliver said as he shook Harry's hand.

"I can't complain. Worked at the pub a bit here and there and just did whatever really."

"Sounds like an easier time then I had. Training for professional quidditch is ridiculous. Speaking of that, have you given more thought to doing it? You would make a damn good Chaser."

"I have given it a bit of thought. I think I want to give it a shot. Even if I don't make it, it's worth a try."

"Well how about this, let me introduce you to my captain when we get to the grounds and see what he says," Wood said as Harry nodded.

James checked his watch, "Looks like we have 10 minutes left. Are we expecting anyone else?"

"I believe it should just be us." Wood's father replied.

"Everyone make sure you put a finger on. It would be a shame to leave anyone behind," Lily said as the cardboard box started to glow. In a second everyone felt a tug behind their navel as they got sucked into the Portkey and was dropped into a Portkey zone where Ministry officials were waiting to register everyone.

"Names, please."

"Lily, James, Harry Potter as well as Sirius Black," Lily told the official.

"Right. You are in Lot J4 over by the MacGregor house and please remember the rules of no magic. We are on Muggle land and we would rather not have to obliviate them too many times," The official said as the group walked in the direction that he had pointed at. It was clear what side they were in as it was a sea of green in all directions.

"Good thing we aren't Bulgarian fans. We wouldn't survive the night," Wood said as everyone nodded in agreement. The closest Bulgarian fan wasn't even in sight.

After five minutes of wandering the campground, they finally found their spot.

"Well, let's get these two tents set up while there is still sun and we can actually do stuff," James said as they all tried to set it up without magic. Thankfully Lily had experience camping while younger and was able to guide everyone on how to set up the tents.

"It's 3 now and the match doesn't start till 9. We will meet up here around 8 so we are in our seats before the match starts," Wood's father said as they all agreed. Sirius pulled out a shrunken trunk and started pulling out green colored bottles.

"Made a special brew of butterbeer and fire whiskey just for the game. We are going to make a killing before and after it."

"Don't forget to save some for us for after the match," James told him. "Harry here is going to learn how real men drink."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I have seen idiots at the pub outdrink you guys."

"Clearly someone obliviated you cause that's false. No one can outdrink me." Sirius said with his hands on his hips and an arrogant look on his face.

"Yeah whatever, you washed up old man. You ready to go, Oliver?"

"Sure thing Harry. It's closer to the stadium but he should be there."

"Awesome. I'll catch up with you guys, later mom and dad."

"Okay Harry, stay safe out there," Lily told him as he walked down the row of tents.

After 5 minutes of walking past 3 vendors trying to sell Ireland and Bulgaria gear, seeing a group of red-haired siblings that seemed to be making bets with a ministry official, and meeting a few Hogwarts friends they finally reached the tent that Wood had told them about.

There were a few people in the tent. A few people that Wood knew came up and introduced themselves to Harry. A man who was built like a brick house that went toe to toe with one too many bludgers introduced himself as Sven.

"Sven thinks Sven will say hello to you Harry Potter," Sven said as Harry was confused at how Sven seemed to be looking over him but not noticing him. It didn't help the had to be almost 8 feet tall.

"Hello, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you. Wood speaks highly of you."

"Sven thinks that Wood is a good Keeper. Sven also thinks that Wood could use better Chasers. Sven has watched you play Harry. Sven thinks Harry can be good but Sven wants more from Harry in terms of shooting. Sven likes passing but Sven thinks Harry should shoot the Quaffle more."

"I appreciate the honesty, sir. I will take what you said to heart when next year starts."

"Sven thinks that is wise. Sven may not be the best but Sven knows when he sees talent and Sven sees talent in you. Sven is thirsty now though. Let us find something to drink."

"Come on Harry. I think I know a tent somewhere that serves butterbeer and fire whiskey," Wood said as they followed Sven to a tent further down. As they walked in Wood and Harry noticed it was fairly empty. Only a couple of girls at a table and a few guys that Sven appeared to know, as he left the two boys and went over to meet them.

"We will take 2 fire whiskeys please," Wood asked the guy manning the bar and paid him. "This one's on me Harry, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry, I wasn't."

"Okay, you smartass. Let's go over to those girls. We gotta get you someone for the World Cup. Drinking is better when you have a pretty witch with you."

"Sounds like you are just horny."

"Yeah, maybe but the point stands. I'll take the brunette and you take the blonde." Wood said as they walked up the table where the two girls were sitting.

"Mind if we sit with you fine ladies?" Wood questioned as the brown-haired girl, who introduced herself as Manon, motioned for them to sit.

"Thanks, My name is Oliver and this here is Harry."

"Nice to meet you two, my friend here is Fleur. What brings you here?"

"Well, I had to introduce Harry to my Quidditch coach Sven over there," Wood pointed at Sven currently arm-wrestling another hulking man at the bar. If he wants to play professional Quidditch, that's the man to impress."

Fleur raised an eyebrow, her French accent surprising the boys, "You two are Quidditch players? For who?"

"Oh, Harry isn't a Quidditch player yet, still has one more year left until then. Me, on the other hand, I play for Puddlemere United."

"You go to Hogwarts? I heard from our headmistress we will be going there for something this year," Fleur said as Harry became interested in what she was saying.

"Do you know what it is? I heard talk of something interesting coming as well."

"I heard it was something to do with a tournament."

"That sounds cool. Anyways, enough about school. Tell me about yourself, where are you from," Harry asked as he drank some of his fire-whiskey.

"Well, I am from Orléans and I go to Beauxbatons. I am currently in my seventh year there."

"I am in my seventh year as well. That's partly why I am working with Wood over there to become a professional. I think I got a good shot at it," Harry boasted. The fire-whiskey was starting to make him feel confident.

Fleur took a sip of her drink and looked at Wood and Manon talking and laughing. "So where are your seats? My father got us seats in the top box due to his work in the French Ministry of Magic."

"We don't have seats that high. We are probably about 5-6 rows below the upper boxes where you are."

The slightest hint of haughtiness flashed across her face but Harry didn't notice it.

"So, what are you and your friend doing after the match?" Harry asked her.

"Well, we really didn't have anything planned. Are you offering something?"

"I know my uncle brought some special fire whiskey and a pub (brought a pub? Clarify- expansion charm, etc) just like this. If you two are interested you are more than welcome, drinks on the house. Harry asked Fleur and Manon.

"What do you say Fleur? I think we should take them up on their offer."

"I suppose. We have no other plans. We should go back and meet my papa though. I am sure he is wondering where we are, you know we must be at the stadium early to get in."

"Where will the tent be? If we decide to show up." Manon asked.

"It is right near the edge of the Ireland side of the field close to the stadium itself. You can't miss it." Harry told the two girls as they both nodded and got up.

"Thank you two. We hope to see you both there. Enjoy watching Ireland lose." Fleur quipped as Woods, clearly, a lightweight, teased back and said "I would lose 50 games to have the likes of your company again."

The girls laughed as Harry slapped Woods upside the head. "We're going, you idiot. One drink and you become god's gift to women. I swear you started getting lessons from Sirius, didn't you?"

"No, I did not. Well, maybe a couple times we talked at the pub."

The girls got up and left, leaving the two boys to argue about Wood's weak liver until Sven called the two boys over to meet some friends of his.

"Clearly this is the brigade of broken-down Beaters," Woods said as they saw at least a dozen giant men who had various permanent injuries no doubt caused by bludgers.

"Sven wants to introduce you two to Sven's daughter Hattie," Sven said as a girl who was almost as tall as Sven stood up after beating another man in an arm-wrestling contest. She stood at least 6 feet, 5 inches tall, and was more built than both Harry and Wood combined.

"Hello you two little boys, Hattie heard from father that you are Quidditch players. Hattie is Quidditch player as well. Hattie is the best Beater in all of the home country. Hattie wants to play Beater with father's team next year and expect to see you two there." As Hattie was finishing Wood finally grew enough courage to ask her a question.

"Where do you play for currently, Hattie?"

"Hattie currently plays for Durmstrang school team. Hattie is best Beater in all of school and Bulgaria. Stupid people no let Hattie play for national team after Ministry Offical get beat up by bludger at house. Hattie will show them when Hattie graduate and squish other Beaters like grape between legs." The smile Hattie gave at the end of this scared both boys to their core. Visions of Hattie ripping peoples heads off were in their heads and they couldn't shake them.

Sven laughed at their obvious discomfort. "Sven will make sure Sven's daughter will not harm Harry and Wood. Boys should be lucky the boys are not Beaters. Now Sven will introduce you to other coaches at bar." As he pointed at another huge man at the end of the table. Harry and Woody knew it was going to be a while until they got free.

After what felt like three hours, a dozen fire whiskeys, and more arm-wrestling matches than thought humanly possible, the two boys finally made it back to their tents. Inside, they saw a sleeping Sirius, as well as both families, sitting and talking about the upcoming match and drinking tea.

"I never thought we would escape. I swear my arm is about to fall off and my head is going to explode." Wood complained as Harry stumbled and fell on his face.

"I'm just gonna sit here for a bit. It's comfy here." Harry mumbled as Lily noticed them two and helped Harry get up and walk to the couch.

"Sit here and rest for a bit. I have a potion that will help you recover faster. But what were you thinking mister! Drinking this much to do this to you. I expect this much from Sirius but from you? I am disappointed."

"I'm sorry Mum. I blame Wood and his coach. He made us arm wrestle his daughter and his friends and we had to drink a shot of fire whiskey if we lost."

Wood chimed in sourly, "We lost, every time." The rest of the adults laughed at the predicament of the two as Sirius started to wake up.

"What time is it? Did Ireland win? How much money did I make?" he asked as James looked over at him.

"It's the next day. Bulgaria won. Also, the bar got ransacked and we made nothing."

"Next time you want to lie make it believable. You had me until the end." Sirius said as he slowly got up and dusted himself off. "What's up with the two over there? Get drunk off some weak butterbeer?"

"We probably drank more than you old man. We had a lot of fire whiskey. Also, we haven't fallen asleep on the ground like you did." Harry said as the two started to argue about who was more manly in their drunken stupors.

Lily interrupted them, "Boys, boys! You were both weak. Now drink this and you will feel better on the walk to the stadium. You can drink after the games are over. Not during them." As she gave them the two potions, James and Wood's father stood and got everything ready for them to walk to the stadium.

"Here is everyone's tickets. Make sure you don't lose them. You only get the one. Can't get in otherwise." James was handing out the tickets as he told the rest of the group. "Let's go now and try and beat the crowds. It's a long walk up there."

The rest of the group agreed and decided to leave. It was a hectic scene as over one hundred thousand fans tried to enter the stadium using as little magic as possible. Halfway there the group saw the first major use of magic outside in the open as a person who called themselves "The Tuba Wizard" had magically enchanted a tuba to play itself and was playing the Irish national anthem as cheers and jeers were rained down on him and his tuba. Harry had an odd feeling as he felt like this person was more then he seemed and felt like he knew him. Harry shook it off as they saw the gates in front of them.

After a couple of arguments, a few well-placed insults about being wankers and threatening to curse someone's bits off, they finally got to their seats with Omnioculars and food. The sound was deafening and the group had to shout to hear each other.

"This is exciting isn't it?!" Woods shouted to Harry as he was staring at some Bulgarian fans above him who had spilled their drink on Harry.

"Guess I shouldn't expect a Bulgarian to have half a brain cell. Next time keep a handle on your drink you twat." Harry yelled at the Bulgarian fans above as they threatened to come down below.

"Let's go you inbreeds. I'll show you a proper English welcome to this country. We will kick you asses from here to Knockturn Alley."

"Just like you Brits. Always talking out of your ass." The most bold Bulgarian fan retorted back.

"You keep talking, Bulgarian, and you'll be shitting where you speak when I curse you back to whatever shit grounds you Bulgarians play at." Harry and Wood drew their wand after that when the Bulgarians started to come down the stairs. Just then security wizards came and broke up the fight. Telling the two boys to not start anything else during the game they left and the game was about to start.

Harry looked at the scoreboard as the last message came on before the games. "What do you call a Bulgarian in the finals? The referee!" Harry laughed at the joke as the chorus of boo's from the Bulgarian side grew larger.

At this point, Harry heard a booming voice come across the stadium and the crowd began to quiet down.

"Welcome everyone to the 422nd World Cup! We have an exciting match in front of us today. My name is Ludo Bagman and I will be your announcer this fine day. First up, we have the Irish National Team!" Ludo waited a second as the crowd went into an uproar. Cries of "We love you!" and "Have my babies!" could be heard from people using Sonorous Charms. Harry and Wood laughed as they heard these chants.

Ludo started announcing the line up of Ireland. "Starting for Ireland we have Chasers Mullet, Troy, and Moran. For Beaters, we have Connolly and Quigley. At Keeper, we have Barry Ryan!

"And for your Seeker, we have Aidan Lynchhhhh!" As he said Lynch's name he burst out of the tunnel flying around the Irish side of the stadium, giving high fives and leading cheers from his broom. Harry reached out and was able to get a high five from Lynch on his last pass around.

"Do you know any of them, Wood?" Harry asked.

"I know Ryan but that's it. If you play Quidditch for long enough professionally you will meet all of them."

As Harry and Wood started talking about professional Quidditch, Ludo started back up.

"And now, for the Bulgarian team! The starting Chasers Levski, Ivanova, and Dimitrov!

"For Beaters, Vulchanov and Volkov!"

"The starting Keeper is Lev Zograf!"

"And finally the starting Seeker for Bulgaria is Viktor Krummm!" Bagman was drowned out by the cheers of the stadium. Krum was probably the most famous player in the world and the crowd let Bagman hear it. After a couple minutes of cheering Bagman started again.

"The referee for the match will be Hassan Mostafa and on his signal, we shall begin!"

Harry watched Hassan blow his whistle and open the box containing the Quaffle as well as the Bludgers and Snitch. As they took off, Hassan tossed the Quaffle in the air and the game began.

Ludo started his commentary at the toss. "The Quaffle is in the air and Mullet has it! He tosses it back to Ryan who holds it waiting for a play to develop. Seems like Ireland's going for a control possession game here. Will it help or hurt we shall see!"

"Oh, the play seems to have developed! Ryan tosses to Mullet who plays it forward to Troy. Troy dodges not one but two bludgers and passes it to Moran! What a brilliant play and Moran shoots and scores! Ireland 10-0!"

Harry and his group roared with excitement as the stadium turned green to celebrate the first goal of the match.

Over the next 20 minutes, nothing was scored until a breakaway happened for Bulgaria.

"Troy to Moran and to- oh Moran just got laid out by a Bludger and is flying to the ground! Levski has the Quaffle and dodges Mullet! He shoots and scores! 10-10 Bulgaria!" Ludo shouted as the arena turned purple as the Bulgarian side roared.

Harry slowly got bored as the game went hours with only a few scores and one snitch sighting that fizzled out. All of a sudden everyone was screaming and Harry heard Bagman start to commentate.

"Score now is 30-20 but wait! It appears the snitch has been seen again! Krum is on the tail of it but Lynch is gaining ground! The snitch is swerving left, now right, now left again but Krum is only gaining ground! Krum reaches out but what is this! Lynch has jumped off his broom and appears to have grabbed the snitch! He is on the ground, but he has the snitch! The game is over! Ireland wins 180-20! What an ending!" Bagman's voice was drowned out by the thousands of screams of Ireland fans as they celebrated the cup.

Harry saw Sirius scream out and turn to the Bulgarian fans above that they had argued with before and started to piss on the front of their seats. "How do you like this you Bulgarian fans? First we piss on your chances to win and now I am pissing on you." As he finished up one brave fan tried to charge him only to be met with a fist from Wood's father.

"I'm tired of hearing you talk you tosser." He said as the rest of the group gather their stuff and started walking to the tents.

"I am going to go get the bar set up. Do you want to come with me Harry and Wood?" Sirius asked.

"Sure. Let's try and beat the crowds. Irish fans are going to be out in force tonight. Let's try and make some money off these drunk people." Wood (Wood or Woods?) said as Harry just shrugged.

"Hey, come on Harry. Maybe those two girls will show up, provided they aren't afraid to go into a bar of Irish fans."

"Maybe, not that worried if they don't. There is always another girl out there. Do you even remember their names?" Harry asked as Wood stopped to think for a second.

"Uhh, I think Lemon and Faith? Sounds close enough that is." Wood said as they made their way to the pub tent.

Already there was a line of Irish fans looking to get in were cheering loudly when Sirius opened the flaps to the tent. Harry and Wood barely had time to get settled behind the bar before dozens of customers were there already ordering. Within an hour, the special stock that Sirius had made was out.

"You two hold down the fort. I am going to go make some more of the special stock. Don't burn down the place before I get back. I want to be the one to do that." Sirius joked before stepping out into the open leaving the two boys with a rowdy crowd of drunken Irish fans.

Just then the doors opened, and Manon and Fleur walked into the room looking around. They had wisely switched colors from Bulgarian purple to a dark blue coat and pants. Harry and Woods noticed them standing alone and called them over to the corner or the bar to sit with them.

"So what will you guys have? We have fire whiskey, butterbeer, Dragon's Rum, or some fancy Elf-made wine for our more reserved clientele." Wood said as he tried to lay on the flattery heavy on the two girls.

"We will take just a butterbeer. We are not here to drink a lot. We just want to be sad with some friendly company.' Manon said as she and Fleur took a sip of their butterbeers.

"Well, this is the place to do it. The place where all happy and sad people come together in harmony. We just drink and be merry." Woods said as Harry laughed.

"So you didn't tell us much about yourselves. What do you like to do?" Harry asked.

"Well I love to ballroom dance, we do it all the time at Beauxbatons. I also like to knit in my spare time." Fleur admitted.

"I absolutely love to cook. I cook every chance I can get. It's why I am so good at potions. It's just a different form of cooking." Manon said as the boys nodded.

The four kept talking for hours when all of a sudden they heard screaming in the distance. Just then, a person burst into the tent and screamed out, "Death Eaters in the camp!" At that, everyone started to scramble out and run away.

Sirius got up and yelled at the teenagers, "Get out of here! Go to the Portkey areas! I will meet you there!"

The group scrambled and began to run. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw wizards in masks destroying tents and levitating people into the air. Just as they got to the Portkey zone, an explosion to their right knocked them to the ground. The last thing Harry saw before going unconscious was a house-elf staring at him from afar.

**Cliffhanger! Find out what happens in the next chapter. I wanted to give a shoutout to my Beta Writer Flokii for helping out with the editing. I couldn't have done it without him. Stay tuned next week!**


End file.
